Série de Songfics sobre Draco e Ginny
by Tania Malfoy
Summary: Song fics inspiradas em musikas diversas, transmitindo sentimentos de Ginny acerca do seu amor por Draco Malfoy e também situações da vida deles....
1. The Power of Love

**Esta song fic fiz agora mesmo! Esta musika da Celine Dion é linda, e axei k fikava bem na fick keria fazer!Espero k gostem!**

**Reviews pliz!**

**Bjs

* * *

**

The Power of Love – Celine Dion

**Song Fic D&G**

_The whispers in the morning  
(Os sussuros da manhã)_

_Of lovers sleeping tight  
(De amantes dormindo apertados)_

_Are rolling like thunder now  
(Estão rolando como um trovão neste momento)_

_As I look in your eyes_

_(Enquanto olho nos teus olhos)_

Manhã fria e enevoada…

Estou apertada a ti, vendo-te a dormir há já algum tempo. Estou segura e quente nos teus braços fortes, que me protegem.

Acordaste, finalmente! Esses teus lindos olhos cor de mar, misturados com um misterioso cinzento dizem-me bom dia, como uma suave carícia, sentindo-os penetrarem no meu âmago mais profundo, tocando bem fundo no meu ser.

_I hold on to your body  
(Seguro-me no teu corpo)_

_And feel each move you make  
(E sinto cada movimento que fazes)_

_Your voice is warm and tender  
(A tua voz é calorosa e suave)_

_A love that I could not forsake_

_(Um amor que eu não poderia abandonar)_

Continuo agarrada a ti, nada me pode impedir ou proibir. Adoro quando te mexes, fazendo-me estremecer devido ás tuas fortes mãos a tocarem a minha pele leitosa. A tua voz é grave, sensual, masculina, suave, transmitindo-me calor e segurança e acima de tudo, amor.

Como é que eu poderia esquecer de ti, como é que poderia largar-te, abandonar-te, dizendo que nunca te amei e o pior de tudo, que para mim foste sempre um inimigo, uma pessoa a odiar e a desprezar?

_'Cause I am your lady  
(Poque eu sou a tua mulher)_

_And you are my man  
(E tu o meu homem)_

_Whenever you reach for me  
(Qualquer hora que precisares de mim)_

_I'll do all that I can_

_(Farei tudo o que puder)_

Sabes porquê? È simples. Eu sou a tua dama, a tua mulher, a tua namorada, a tua amante e tu… Tu és o meu homem, o meu amor, o meu amante. Estou disponível para o que der e vier, e farei tudo o que puder para te manter feliz.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
(Perdida é como me estou a sentir, enquanto deitada nos teus braços)_

_When the world outside's too  
(Quando o mundo lá fora é muito)_

_Much to take  
(Muito para se aguentar)_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_(Aquilo tudo termina quando estou contigo)_

Perdida… Perdida estou mais uma vez em ti, em teus braços, em tudo o que é teu e meu; enquanto que o mundo lá fora nos esquece, deixando-nos eternamente juntos. Mas, essa eternidade dura muito pouco, pois esse mesmo mundo nos obriga a enfrentá-lo. Mas, quando estou contigo, essa obrigação desaparece, evapora…

_Even though there may be times  
(Mesmo que possa haver momentos)_

_It seems I'm far away  
(Que façam com que eu pareça longe)_

_Never wonder where I am  
(Nunca imagines onde estou)_

_'Cause I am always by your side_

_(Pois estou sempre do teu lado)_

No teu coração… no teu coração estou. Vivo lá. Mesmo que hajam momentos em que eu não esteja presente, ao teu lado; no teu coração; a minha morada eterna no teu lindo corpo; estou. Procura-me lá! Nunca imagines que não estou perto, pois estou sempre presente em ti.

_'Cause I am your lady  
(Poque eu sou a tua mulher)_

_And you are my man  
(E tu o meu homem)_

_Whenever you reach for me  
(Qualquer hora que precisares de mim)_

_I'll do all that I can_

_(Farei tudo o que puder)_

Simplesmente porque eu amo-te mais que tudo na minha vida e pelo simples facto de eu ser a tua dama e tu o meu homem! Tu és a minha vida, não a imagino sem ti.

_We're heading for something  
(Estamos a ir para algo)_

_Somewhere I've never been  
(Algum lugar onde nunca estive)_

_Sometimes I am frightened  
(Por vezes sinto-me assustada)_

_But I'm ready to learn  
(Mas estou pronta a aprender)_

_Of the power of love_

_(Sobre o Poder do Amor)_

Estou a caminhar contigo, a passos muito pequenos, para um lugar desconhecido. Um lugar onde só o amor nos leva e eleva. Um lugar onde se aprende o verdadeiro significado do amor. O verdadeiro Poder do Amor!

Fico assustada só de pensar se não poderemos chegar ao clímax desse caminho, ao ponto culminante dessa longa viagem. Mas, sei que contigo a meu lado, estou pronta para atingi-lo.

_The sound of your heart beating  
(O som do teu coração a bater)_

_Made it clear  
(Deixou claro)_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
(De repente o sentimento de que não posso prosseguir)_

_Is light years away_

_(Está anos-luz distante)_

O teu coração a bater… O teu coração a bater lembra-me de que este sentimento comum a nós dois é proibido. Será que iremos triunfar, será que iremos travar uma boa luta, para que o nosso amor vença? Vejo uma esperança, uma luz ao longe do túnel… Sei que somos capazes de chegar lá, com o Poder do Nosso Amor.

_'Cause I am your lady  
(Poque eu sou a tua mulher)_

_And you are my man  
(E tu o meu homem)_

_Whenever you reach for me  
(Qualquer hora que precisares de mim)_

_I'll do all that I can_

_(Farei tudo o que puder)_

E tudo isto, para mais uma vez afirmar que eu pertenço-te. Tu pertences-me. Nós pertencemo-nos. Tu és meu, assim como eu sou tua, eternamente.

_We're heading for something  
(Estamos a ir para algo)_

_Somewhere I've never been  
(Algum lugar onde nunca estive)_

_Sometimes I am frightened  
(Por vezes sinto-me assustada)_

_But I'm ready to learn  
(Mas estou pronta a aprender)_

_Of the power of love_

_(Sobre o Poder do Amor)_

Juntos caminharemos para algo desconhecido e saberemos reconhecer o Poder do Nosso Amor!


	2. I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing

**Desta vez é o Draco a expressar o amor por Ginny. Espero k gostem!**

**Reviews pfv!

* * *

**

I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith

**Song Fic D&G**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_(Poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir-te respirar)  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_(Ver-te sorrir enquanto dormes)  
While you're far away dreaming_

_(Enquanto estás longe a sonhar)  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_(Poderia passar a minha vida inteira nesta doce entrega)  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_(Poderia perder-me neste momento para sempre)  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_(Cada momento que passo contigo é um momento maravilhoso)_

Não me importava nada de passar a noite inteira acordado, só para te ver sorrir enquanto dormes, sentir a tua respiração lenta contra o meu pescoço… Estás longe, num sonho provavelmente lindo, enquanto que eu estou a tentar adivinhar o que vês nesse momento.

Poderia entregar-me a este doce prazer para sempre, a vida inteira. Poderia perder-me nessa doce rendição, todos os dias da minha vida, pois contigo, a vida é maravilhosa.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_(Não quero fechar os meus olhos)  
Don't wanna fall asleep_

_(Não quero adormecer)  
'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_(Porque te perderia, baby)  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_(E não quero perder nada)  
'Cause even when I dream of you_

_(Porque mesmo quando sonho contigo)  
The sweetest dream would never do_

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)  
I'd still miss you baby_

_(E ainda te perderia, baby)  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_(E não quero perde nada)_

Não quero fechar os olhos, sentir-me adormecer, pois sei que assim te perderei, perderei cada gesto que faças, cada sorriso terno; nunca te quero perder! Mesmo que eu sonhe contigo, esse sonho não seria suficiente para se comparar ao que eu sinto quando estou a teu lado, quando te sinto...

_Laying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_(Deitado a teu lado sentindo o teu coração a bater)  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_(E imagino o que tu estás a sonhar)  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_(Imagino se sou eu quem tu estás a ver)  
Then I kiss your eyes_

_(Então beijo os teus olhos)  
And thank God we're together_

_(E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever_

_(Só quero ficar contigo neste momento para sempre)  
Forever and ever_

_(Para todo o sempre)_

Estou deitado a teu lado, continuando a sonhar acordado, vendo-te sonhar a dormir. Ouço o teu coração a bater, lenta e suavemente. Continuo a tentar imaginar qual será o sonho que estás a ter, o motivo para que tu sorrias a cada instante. Será que sou eu que estou nesse sonho? Será que sou eu que te estou a fazer sorrir e corar?

Beijo… Beijo as tuas mãos docemente, passeio a ponta dos dedos pela tua linda face com ternura, tentado não te despertar. Agradeço a ti, tudo o que fizeste por mim, e agradeço pelo simples facto de estarmos juntos.

O meu sincero e único desejo é o de ficar contigo para todo o sempre, eternamente…

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_(Não quero perder um sorriso)  
I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_(Não quero perder um beijo)  
I just wanna be with you_

_(Apenas quero ficar contigo)  
Right here with you, and just like this_

_(Aqui contigo, e apenas assim)  
I just want to hold you close_

_(Apenas quero abraçar-te forte)  
Feel your heart so close to mine_

_(Sentir o teu coração perto do meu)  
And just stay here in this moment_

_(E apenas ficar aqui neste momento)  
For all the rest of time_

_(Para todo o resto do tempo)_

Não quero perder nunca cada passo teu, cada gesto teu, cada fala tua, cada carícia tua, cada sorriso doce que me dás todos os dias… Não quero perder a doce rendição que os teus maravilhosos lábios me dão a todos os dias, a todas as horas, a todos os minutos…

Apenas quero apertar-te bem forte nos meus braços e sentir os nossos corações a baterem num ritmo só… Apenas quero viver este momento, apreciar tudo de bom que recebo quando estás comigo…

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_(Não quero fechar os meus olhos)  
Don't wanna fall asleep_

_(Não quero adormecer)  
'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_(Porque te perderia, baby)  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_(E não quero perder nada)  
'Cause even when I dream of you_

_(Porque mesmo quando sonho contigo)  
The sweetest dream would never do_

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)  
I'd still miss you baby_

_(E ainda te perderia, baby)  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_(E não quero perde nada)_

Apenas quero fazer-te feliz, apenas quero manter os meus olhos abertos e continuar a velar o teu sono, para que não te perca nunca, para que nunca abandones a minha miserável vida, vida miserável sem ti!

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_(Não quero fechar os meus olhos)  
Don't wanna fall asleep_

_(Não quero adormecer)  
'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_(Porque te perderia, baby)  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_(E não quero perder nada)  
'Cause even when I dream of you_

_(Porque mesmo quando sonho contigo)  
The sweetest dream would never do_

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)  
I'd still miss you baby_

_(E ainda te perderia, baby)  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_(E não quero perde nada)_

Mesmo a sonhar contigo, sinto que esse sonho não é o suficiente para compensar os momentos que passo contigo…


	3. Angel

**Angel – Aerosmith**

**Songfic D&G**

_I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night  
(Estou sozinho, não sei se consigo encarar a noite)_

_I'm in tears and the cryin that i do is for you_

_(Estou em lágrimas e o choro é por tua causa)  
I want your love let's break the wall between us_

_(Eu quero o teu amor, vamos quebrar a parede entre nós)  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride_

_(Não dificultes as coisas, colocarei o meu orgulho de lado)  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_(Agora já chega, já sofri e já vi a luz)_

Estou sozinho… Completamente sozinho… A noite é-me difícil de suportar e não consigo controlar as lágrimas que sinto cair cada vez que penso em ti. O meu coração parte-se em milhões de pedacinhos, que se espalham pelo meu corpo, sendo impossível voltarem a se reunir. Somente tu és a minha cura. A cura para o meu infeliz coração…

Quero encontrar-te, quero ser o teu amor de novo… Quero esclarecer as coisas como devem ser, entre nós… Não te faças de difícil, pois o meu orgulho e vaidade já estão de lado, e tudo por ti! Dá-me algum alento e paz para o meu coração.

_You're my angel come and save me tonight  
(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e salva-me esta noite)_

_You're my angel come and make it alright  
(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e deixa tudo bem)_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e salva-me esta noite)_

És um anjo… O meu anjo! Vem! Preciso de ti, como a planta precisa de água para viver. Assim sou eu. Vem! Preciso de ti para viver, para esquecer os meus medos e incertezas. Vem salvar-me!

_Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
(Não sei o que fazer com este sentimento aqui dentro)_

_Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride  
(Sim, é verdade a solidão virou a minha companhia)_

_Without your love, I'm nothin but a beggar  
(Sem o teu amor eu não sou nada só um mendigo)_

_Without your love, a dog without a bone  
(Sem o teu amor, um cão sem o osso)_

_What can I do, I'm sleepin in this bed alone_

_(O que devo fazer? Estou a dormir nesta cama sozinho)_

Este sentimento corrói-me por dentro, absorve completamente a minha alma, o meu ser… A solidão é a minha única companhia agora que estou sozinho, sem o teu amor. Vagueio pelas ruas em busca de alguma esperança, em busca de alguma coisa que me faça renascer para a vida. Sem o teu amor, sou apenas um nada… Por favor! Vem tirar-me deste tormento horrível que me destrói a cada segundo!

Deitado aqui, na minha simples cama; sozinho e abandonado; sonho contigo, imaginando onde estarás tu, se ainda sentes o mesmo que eu sinto por ti… Relembro os bons momentos que passamos e imagino os que poderão vir…

_You're my angel come and save me tonight  
(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e salva-me esta noite)_

_You're my angel come and make it alright  
(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e deixa tudo bem)_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e salva-me esta noite)_

Meu adorado anjo! Vem! Vem, preciso de ti mais que tudo! Salva-me desta agonia! Vem, vem amar-me como antes!

_You're the reason I live_

_(Tu és a razão que eu vivo)  
You're the reason I die_

_(Tu és a razão que eu morro)  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry_

_Tu és o motivo que eu dou quando não aguento e choro)  
Don't need no reason why_

_(não precisa de explicação)  
Baby, baby, baby_

Tu és o único motivo por eu estar vivo. Ainda tenho a esperança de que venhas e me salves.

Mas, também és o único motivo para a minha morte, se for preciso. Por ti, dou a minha vida de mão beijada.

Tu és o motivo de tudo na minha vida. Por isso mesmo é que não aguento as lágrimas de sangue que os meus olhos choram a cada dia, instante, hora, segundo, eternidade!

_You're my angel come and save me tonight  
(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e salva-me esta noite)_

_You're my angel come and make it alright  
(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e deixa tudo bem)_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_(Tu és o meu anjo, vem e salva-me esta noite)_

Mais uma vez te peço… Vem relembrar os bons momentos que passamos juntos! Desisti de tudo por ti e unicamente por ti o meu coração ainda bate, sempre impulsionado pela mesma esperança de que um dia tu voltes e me perdoes…


	4. I Love You

**Celine Dion - I Love You**

**Song Fic D&G  
**

_I must be crazy now_

_(Devo estar louca agora)  
Maybe I dream too much_

_(Talvez sonho demais)  
But when I think of you_

_(Mas quando penso em ti)  
I long to feel your touch_

_(Espero sentir o teu toque)_

Deixei-te… Deixei-te, pois já não aguentava mais a tua arrogância e orgulho. Ferias-me cada vez que ficavas comigo e dizias que era para a eternidade. Mas depois, mandavas-me embora… Chamavas quando te apetecesse…

Sou louca por amar assim alguém, que também me ama, mas magoa… Sonho contigo todos os dias, e não sei como, mas sinto o teu perfume, a tua voz a chamar-me, o teu toque suave e bruto ao mesmo tempo… A loucura possui-me a cada dia que passa.

_To whisper in your ear_

_(Para sussurram no teu ouvido)  
Words that are old as time_

_(Palavras tão antigas quanto o tempo)  
Words only you would hear_

_(Palavras que só tu ouvirias)  
If only you were mine_

_(Se fosses somente meu)  
_

Espero a cada dia, sentir o teu toque, para te sussurrar palavras tão queridas e amáveis, que outrora dizíamos um ao outro… Palavras que só tu ouvirias, se ainda fossemos um do outro… O laço que nos unia quebrou e acho que não há maneira de o voltar a unir…

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_(Poderia voltar ao primeiro dia em que te vi)  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_(Deveria ter fdesviado quando tu olhaste nos meus olhos)  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_(Porque nesse momento eu sei que te sentirias como eu)  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

_(E sussurraria estas palavras enquanto tu estivesses deitado, aqui ao meu lado)  
_

Lembro-me no primeiro dia que te vi em Hogwarts… Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se, mas foi apenas isso. As nossas famílias eram e ainda são inimigas, o que nos impediu de falarmos. Agora sei que deveria ter desviado o olhar e esquecido o brilho perdido dos teus olhos. Sei que também o sentiste, pois sorriste…

O tempo passou, cresci, e fui-me apercebendo de que te amava loucamente. Todos os dias sonhava contigo, como ainda sonho, e imaginava-te deitado ao meu lado, como já aconteceu em tempos felizes…. Se ainda estivesses aqui, dir-te-ia apenas uma simples palavra: Amo-te!

_I love you, please say_

_(Amo-te, por favor diz)  
You love me too, these three words_

_(Que me amas também, estas três palavras)  
They could change our lives forever_

_(Elas poderiam mudar as nossas vidas para sempre)  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

_(E eu prometo-te que estaremos sempre juntos)  
Till the end of time_

_(Até o fim dos tempos)  
_

Como eu desejava que tu também o dissesses que me amavas!

Quando menos esperava, tu disseste-as e as nossas vidas mudaram para sempre. Fizemos promessas e juras de amor, que só agora vejo que não foram cumpridas… Será que me amavas assim tanto, afinal…? Se esse fosse realmente o teu sentimento, ainda estaríamos juntos e felizes para todo o sempre…

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside_

_(Por isso, hoje, finalmente encontrei coragem dentro de mim)  
Just to walk right up to your door_

_(Só para chegar até á tua porta)  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it_

_(Mas o meu corpo não poderá mexer-se quando finalmente eu chegar lá)  
Just like a thousand times before_

_(Como milhares de vezes antes)  
Then without a word he handed me this letter_

_(Então, sem nenhuma palavra, ele entregou-me esta carta)  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

_(Lendo-a, espero encontrar o caminho para o teu coração, ela dizia:)_

Mas hoje… Hoje decidi que estou farta de sofrer! Tenho que encarar a dura verdade e perguntar-te se tu realmente me amas.

Mas, ao chegar á tua porta, as pernas falham-me, sinto-me desfalecer… Abres a porta, como se adivinhasses que eu estava ali… O teu aspecto não está melhor que o meu… Apenas me deste uma carta. A tremer, vendo o teu olhar solitário, voltei para minha casa…

Ao lê-la, senti todo o sofrimento que passaste comigo longe e encontrei de volta aquelas doces palavras que me dizias milhares de vezes ao dia. Como me arrependo por não ter acreditado o suficiente no teu amor e te ter deixado… Sinto remorsos por ter sido demasiado dura contigo… Sei que também errei, e não devia ter feito…

_I love you, please say_

_(Amo-te, por favor diz)  
You love me too, these three words_

_(Que me amas também, estas três palavras)  
They could change our lives forever_

_(Elas poderiam mudar as nossas vidas para sempre)  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

_(E eu prometo-te que estaremos sempre juntos)  
Till the end of time_

_(Até o fim dos tempos)  
_

"Amo-te, por favor diz que também me amas", dizias tua na tua carta… Amo. Amo e muito meu amor! Estas palavras mudam uma vida… E acho que ainda vai a tempo de mudar as nossas.

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah_

_(Bem, talvez eu, eu precise de um pouco de amor)  
And maybe I, I need a little care_

_(E talvez eu, eu precise de um pouco de cuidado)  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you_

_(E talvez eu, talvez tu, talvez tu, talvez tu)  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you_

_(Oh tu precisas de alguém só para te abraçar)  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

_I love you, please say_

_(Amo-te, por favor diz)  
You love me too, these three words_

_(Que me amas também, estas três palavras)  
They could change our lives forever_

_(Elas poderiam mudar as nossas vidas para sempre)  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

_(E eu prometo-te que estaremos sempre juntos)_

Preciso urgentemente do teu amor, assim como tu! Precisamos da nossa cura, da cura para as nossas almas e corações! Precisas de alguém a teu lado, para te abraçar. Chama-me! Eu volto para ti!

Diz-me cara a cara que me amas! Diz, pois preciso de me revigorar com essas doces palavras e prometo que nunca mais te deixo!

_Oh, I love you_

_(Oh eu amo-te)  
Please say you love me too_

_(Por favor, diz que também me amas)  
Please please_

_(Por favor por favor)  
Say you love me too_

_(Diz que me amas também)  
Till the end of time_

_(Até ao fim dos tempos)  
My baby_

_(Meu querido…)  
Together, together, forever_

_(Juntos, juntos, para sempre)  
Till the end of time_

_(Até ao fim dos tempos)  
I love you_

_(Amo-te)  
I will be your light_

_(Serei a tua luz)  
Shining bright_

_(Brilhando radiante)  
Shining through your eyes_

_(Brilhando através dos teus olhos)  
My baby_

_(Meu querido…)_

Fui de novo á tua porta. Abriste-a e deparaste-te comigo de novo…

-Perdoa-me… – pedi, ajoelhada aos seus pés – Diz apenas que me amas , por favor! Diz que me amas para sempre!

-Meu adorado anjo! – ajoelhou-se junto a mim e abraçou-me com o mesmo carinho de outrora. Sentia a falta deste carinho, deste amor, dele!

-Diz que me perdoas e que me amas! Nunca mais te deixo! Quero estar contigo para sempre! Serei a luz que te guia, brilhando no alto, a te alumiar…

-Amo-te meu anjo!

Foram as únicas palavras que ouvi dizer, antes de me dar um beijo doce e carinhoso…


End file.
